Una cierta navidad
by sandrusbell
Summary: One shot. Una historia alterna de como James le pidio a Lily su primera cita... escrita en un momento de comppleto ocio


AVISO: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling. Lo hago solo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

**Una cierta navidad**

Por Leila Wood

La tarde era preciosa. El sol se ocultaba por el bosque prohibido, y los reflejos rojizos que despedía se reflejaban en la superficie del congelado lago. La nieve cubría cada extensión de los terrenos de la escuela dándole al paisaje un toque muy especial. Se notaba que era Navidad en el castillo de Hogwarts.

Sentada a la orilla del lago se encontraba una joven pelirroja y tenia los ojos verdes más hermosos que se hubieran visto antes. Estaba sola, observando el paisaje que la rodeaba y pensando sobre varias cosas, pero mejor echémosle un vistazo a sus pensamientos...

"_... creo que es verdad, Remus tiene mucha razón, creo que he estado enamorada de él desde el curso pasado y no me había querido dar cuenta..._

_Me da miedo aceptarlo, ¿¿qué tal si se burla de mí? ¿¿Y si solo me usa como juguete y cuando se aburra me deja botada? ¿¿Pero y si hay una posibilidad de que sea de verdad lo que siente por mí? No quiero salir lastimada, no otra vez._

_Además sigue siendo un inmaduro ¿¿No es así?... Admítelo Liliane, este año regreso muy cambiado: ya no alardea de todo, ni se pavonea por los pasillos maldiciendo a todo aquel que se le cruce; tampoco ha salido con ninguna chica del curso, aunque sigue siendo algo arrogante... aunque también esta el hecho de que no es feo: es alto y tiene un buen cuerpo, no como muchos que son muy flacuchos; también tiene unos ojos cafés que son muy expresivos, demasiado a decir verdad... y es que he notado como me mira en las comidas o en las clases que compartimos, en las cuales me expresa lo que varias veces me ha dicho antes... 'te quiero'._

_¿¿Y si lo intentara? ¿¿Y si le diera una oportunidad a James? ¿¿Si aceptara salir con él una sola vez? _- la chica sonrió ante la idea - _creo que nada malo puede salir de ir a Hogsmeade una vez con él, después de todo eso no significa que ya seamos novios..."_

.- Debes estar pensando en algo muy bueno para que sonrías de esa manera - dijo alguien al lado de la chica, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Un leve color rojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica al ver quien era quien le había hablado y ahora estaba sentado junto a ella, estaba tan concentrada aceptando que de verdad lo quería... vamos que ni cuenta se dio cuando James Potter, el chico en el que había estado pensando, se sentó al lado de ella.

Después de unos minutos de incomodidad por parte de la pelirroja, se animo a hablar

.- ¿qué te trae por aquí, Potter?

.- La verdad quería estar un rato solo, así que pensé en salir y mirar el hermoso paisaje, aunque me tope con algo mucho mejor... Y, por favor, ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre aunque sea una vez?

El chico sonrió, le gustaba tanto la pelirroja... la amaba tanto... solo esperaba el fabuloso día en el que ella le diría que si a una petición suya para salir...

"_Se me olvido un pequeño detalle... solo me ha pedido que salgamos dos veces en el curso..."_

.- _¿cuándo volverás a pedirme que salgamos? _- pensó la chica en voz alta

.- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto James

.- No, nada - respondió rápidamente Lily

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cada uno pensando en como continuar la conversación... curiosamente ahora disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro. Repentinamente James se levanto, cosa que Lily si noto esta vez, y le tendió una mano a su compañera, ella únicamente lo vio algo extrañada.

.- ¿Quieres bailar? - dijo por toda respuesta el chico de gafas

.- ¿Con que música? - pregunto aun mas extrañada Lily, aunque la curiosidad se comenzaba a apoderar de ella

.- No la necesitamos, imagínala - dijo sonriendo

Lily acepto su mano y mientras se levantaba dijo algo así como 'estas un poco loco'

.- Por algo soy un merodeador - le respondió James, pues escucho el comentario de la chica

.- ¿Y ahora? - pregunto Lily

James tomo una mano de la pelirroja, poniéndola en su hombro, él coloco una mano en la cintura de Lily y le tomo la otra, entrelazándola con la suya.

.- Déjate llevar - le dijo James en el oído

Era muy suave la manera en la que estaban bailando, lenta y acompasadamente. Para Lily, era una sensación muy confortante, se sentía bien como James la abrazaba suavemente de la cintura y el hormigueo en la mano que tenia entrelazada; sin saber porque, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de James.

El chico al sentir ese movimiento se sitio en la gloria, estaba muy feliz y comenzaba a pensar que estaba delirando pues la Lily que ÉL creía conocer no se parecía en nada a la chica entre sus brazos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos, bailando, hasta que Lily comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de James...

.- ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto preocupado el chico

.- Solo tengo un poco de frío - respondió ella, acurrucándose mas entre sus brazos

James soltó su mano, entonces la estrecho con un poco de mas fuerza para darle calor

.- Gracias - dijo Lily, aspirando el aroma de la loción de James, un aroma a madera muy confortante

Ya no bailaban, simplemente estaban abrazados, bajo un gran árbol. Era lo mejor del mundo, sin que nadie los molestara, en completo silencio, mientras los corazones de los dos latían un poco mas rápido cada vez, felices de compartir el momento. Viendo que casi oscurecía, James levanto la vista y encontró una gran oportunidad.

.- Muerdago - dijo en voz alta

Lily levanto la vista, notando que era verdad... ninguno de los dos lo pensó en realidad. Solo se acercaron poco a poco, cortando la distancia... y justo debajo del muerdago, se dieron su primer beso.

Fue suave y tierno, un pequeño roce de labios... uno en el que pusieron todos sus sentimientos, ya fueran nuevos o anteriores, pero ahí estuvo todo, fue un beso con todo el corazón...

Se separaron momentos después, los dos sonriendo, con los corazones latiendo mas rápido que antes...

.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - pregunto suavemente James

Lily se separo de James, y todo lo bien que se había sentido se rompió en ese momento. Ella se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar _"¿¿qué estas haciendo Liliane? Estuviste pensando en esto, lo acabas de besar, no puedes huir así nada mas..."_

Se detuvo un momento y, dándose la vuelta, le grito:

.- ¡¡Claro que si!

James levanto la cabeza, bastante sorprendido, y sonrió abiertamente. Cuando Lily ya llegaba a la entrada de la escuela, escucho un muy fuerte grito, lleno de alegría.

.-¡¡¡ Te amo Lily Evans!

Y para si misma pensó... _"yo también te amo, James"_

FIN 

Les agradecería enormemente sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos. Este fic fue escrito durante un largo rato de aburrición, además de que la idea ya la traía desde antes, nos vemos. XOXO


End file.
